


Hurt you? I like you!

by ACoolBear



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bullying, Enemies, F/F, Will have smut soon enough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACoolBear/pseuds/ACoolBear
Summary: Riven has been studying in Blackwell Academy for a while now, two whole years to be exact, and to her those two years were full of hardships and pain.She had been bullied, hurt and cast out, seperated from the rest.Though she have successfully made some friends in the past, most of them were either not able to help her in time of need or they simply didn't want to.Being a scholar in a place full of rich, arrogant and bitchy assholes, it was to be expected.A certain common oppressor of hers is a little different from the rest though, and sooner than later she finds out it's really more than just what's on the surface.
Relationships: Evelynn/Riven (League of Legends)
Kudos: 13





	Hurt you? I like you!

**Author's Note:**

> Random idea that popped into my head after reading a Evelynn/Riven one shot, I like the ship so I wrote my own fic.
> 
> Also, the first chapter is mainly plot but the second chapter will be pure smut and fluff, so I will add tags when I post Chapter 2

The school bells rang, signifying the end of another boring and stressful class, students could be heard shouting and laughing in the halls already.

Everyone in Riven's classroom rushed out of there as soon as they heard the word 'dismissed' spoken by their adviser.

"Don't forget tomorrows test class." The teacher uttered out a final reminder as she watched her students leave the room.

Riven was a little more calm and collected when she casually walked out the room with a couple books wedged between her arms and her chest and her cute little bag on her back, her yellow t-shirt seemed to be have no wrinkles on them and her skintight jeans were equally as neat and clean as the rest of her.

Her gaze was cast down and her face was contorted to an expression of exhaustion, her white hair, was quite unkempt and messy as she treaded through the halls of the school building.

The reason she's even in this godforsaken place is because of her scholarship that she has to uphold for as long as she's studying still.

Instead of going home immediately or out somewhere to do random useless things like the others, she would instead hang around the school for a little longer than any student should, just to take in a breath of fresh air and have a little mental break from all the bumps and hurdles that come her way.

She sat down at a bench overlooking the majestic view behind their school, she put the stack of books down at her side, leaned back and sighed as her glimmering crimson eyes took in the landscape.

Only problem is that someone just so happen to "coincidentally" bump into her when she's trying to enjoy the peace and quiet of being all alone with no one to be bothered by.

That particular person is Evelynn, she is probably the top reason she is treated like shit in this school, being the daughter of George Whittaker, the guy who practically owns this town, she was sure to have a massive following and insane popularity due to the fact that she can practically do anything she wants and get away with it, not only that; but a lot of the hopeless guys that fell for her will practically do anything to even get a change to get close to her.

And what seems to be the most entertaining for her to do is make Riven's life miserable.

She would often do things like have Riven's bag stuffed with rats or lock her inside the school bathroom on purpose, but Riven just forces through all of it and carries on.

Even hearing the mention of the purple-haired bitch's name makes Riven grit her teeth in rage and hatred, she despises almost everything about Evelynn.

And like a mental trigger, or a common trope in yuri one shot fics; the woman that revolts her the most seemed to have appeared out of nothingness and manifested in front of her.

There she stood, a tall woman with magenta hair, her arms crossed, clad with a black and yellow plaid button up shirt, unbuttoned of course to reveal the white v neck beneath, and denim shorts, she's also sporting a pair of pink low cut shoes with white socks on to compliment it, her current getup had caused her to look a bit more casual than usual.

Evelynn took the lollipop from her mouth and held it by the handle with one hand as her lips morphed into a sadistic grin, her purple tinted glasses were also removed and was now clung onto the fabric of her shirt, letting everyone get a look at her mesmerizing golden eyes.

"Hey, would you look at that, my favorite white-haired little shit, how's it going you little bitch?", She spat.

Evelynn's usual annoying and insulting tone was present as it typically is, what's not typical is her missing in action "friends" that normally joins her in tormenting Riven.

"Oh i'm doing very great up until now, thank you very much for asking." Riven retorted with undisguised sarcasm, narrowing her eyes and tilting her head a little to the right as she fired back with words of her own, "How about you, where the two dogs that are usually with you, you finally let them of the leash huh?"

"Elise and Zyra are a couple, so maybe they're off fucking somewhere, leaving me alone to fuck with you instead." Evelynn popped the lollipop back into her mouth putting on a little smirk along with the intense stare she gave her victim, Riven felt a little weird at the act, her lips quivered and she had to gulp down nothing as a reaction.

Riven could not ignore the drastic change in her aggressor's sense of fashion, the black leather jacket and purple croptop were gone, and so is the weird pants with holes at the sides, she's even wearing a lighter shade of pink in color lipstick instead of the admittedly sexier darker hue.

Even with all her distaste and anger towards Evelynn, Riven did not deny the fact that Eve was fucking hot, even more so to her eyes since Riven did have a particular liking to other girls, though she still doesn't know it just a phase she's going through or she's actually gay, she hadn't told anyone yet except for her cousins who are more open-minded than some of her other relatives.

She had it all, beautiful face, smooth light skin, and one curvy body, Riven can only imagine what is underneath the skimpy pieces of cloth she calls clothing whenever Evelynn walks by the white-haired girl.

All of a sudden Eve bit down lightly on her lower lip and those reflective golden eyes of hers focused on the flustered schoolgirl before her.

"Looking different today, got tired of looking like a depressed and rich rebellious teenager huh?" She tried to put on a confident disguise but it was easily shattered by one suggestive gesture from Evelynn, the magenta-haired woman's gaze grew more in intensity as she kept looking.

Riven felt like she was being stripped naked because of the way Eve looked at her, she felt her face getting slightly warmer as time passed with not a single word being spoken by either of them.

Things got even worse when her rich bully leaned in closer, close enough that she could feel Eve slowly breathing, it was a perfect contrast from Riven's ragged and unbalanced sharp inhales and exhales, her eyes were barely open as her unwavering sight stared at Riven right in her crimson colored irises.

She was almost certain that her face is as red as blood right now, she's experiencing something she shouldn't from such a woman like Evelynn, she was blushing madly and panicking inside, and when she thought things were at it's peak; she looked further down from the woman's face only to see a generous amount of cleavage on display that her overloaded and scrambled mind feasted on.

"I knew you were weird but... I didn't peg you for a pervert, are you enjoying the view hmmm?" Evelynn teased, her last 'hmmm' sounding more like moaning than it is a questioning sound.

Only when Evelynn pulled away did Riven feel the slightest bit more comfortable and relieved, her heartbeat had slowed down gradually and she was able to get a proper state of mind instead of a lust induced one.

"Unfortunately, I don't have time to mess with you, I have to do something else than waste my time on you.", Evelynn stuck the sticky lollipop wet with saliva on Riven's cheek, making the girl flinch and jump backwards with surprise, "See ya around."

The woman turned on her heel and briefly looked back over her shoulder to take a final glance at her, whispering something Riven was not able to make out or even remotely hear.

Riven did not even notice that the sticky piece of candy had fallen onto her lap, she was too distracted to even process what the fuck just occured, dozens of wild thoughts ran through the student's head, some are that of the disgusting feeling of wetness on her rosy pink cheeks, but most of it were about Evelynn.

It was common to be teased and insulted by her, but not like this, most of the time it was just annoying her and saying mean things but this was a complete reinvention of the torture she get's inflicted with everyday.

Maybe it because she was just pressured or horny or both, but a little feeling told her Eve's motive might be influenced by attraction towards her, or maybe not, maybe she was just ovethinking it and there were no other insentive that pushed the magenta-haired woman to do that.

Riven blinked rapidly a few times, trying to regain composure, she stood up, took her belongings and bit her lip as she started walking to head back home, pulling out a handkerchief, she wipes the still damp saliva left on her face.

Today was a stressful day, and it was about to get worse, or better depending on how you look at the situation.  
  
  
  


The door finally opened after a few failed attempts to unlock it, Riven stepped inside as soon as it did and put down the heavy things she'd been carrying down on the table in her tiny apartment

She let out a sigh of relief as the weight she held had dissipated and her body felt considerably lighter.

The girl walked towards the small compact cabinets of her "kitchen" and fetched a glass, she filled it with tap water and quickly drank it in one big gulp.

"Why is everything just so fucking bad today?!", She groaned, immediately headin into her bedroom which was not small but also not very large, just right for someone like her.

Little did she know, a surprise would be awaiting her, a surprise wrapped up in many layers of attitude, mystery and conflicted emotions.

"How much did you buy this thing for, it looks like it's from the junk shop.", Evelynn carelessly asked as she browsed Riven's old and unreliable laptop, "I borrowed some of your clothes, is that okay?"

Riven was in utter shock, her eyes widening and her body freezing in place soon as she caught sight of the magenta-haired beauty sitting on her desk with one of her long legs placed over the other.

"H-how did you... get in here?!", Riven stuttered, her words almost failed her because her eyes immediately went to Eve's exposed thighs, her body rose in temperature and her mind went haywire for a second, dazed by the perfect image of a woman she's currently witnessing.

Evelynn's current state of dress was no more than a white t-shirt and a black pair of panties, with Riven recognizing them immediately as her own clothes, her smooth milky thighs were on display for everyone and her large breasts and nipples were slightly visible through the thin layer of fabric covering it up.

That damn vicious and mischevous smirk of the woman was painted on her face once again, her golden irises seemed to have a charming effect on her as her piercing gaze halted all of Riven's attempts to move, she felt like she was being lured into her own death yet she can't do anything but watch it all unfold before her very eyes.

"Well. Paying your landlord to give me a key to your apartment isn't as hard as you think it would be, she said you haven't paid rent in quite a while so I guess that technically makes this apartment mine now doesn't it?", Evelynn smugly said, flashing an intimidating smile at Riven.

It took a few seconds but the full idea finally formed in Riven's mind, "Are you going to take this apartment from me too? Do you really wanna see me suffer that much?", She shrieked with an unusual high-pitched voice.

"Who said that was what I'm doing?", Evelynn looked at her with a dissapointed expression, her eyes once again dragging Riven in closer, "No no no dear, that's not what I'm here for.", The final syllables spoken were breathy and husky in tone, further encompassing Riven with a feeling of unease.

Something bad was coming.

Evelynn got up and walked towards her at a snails pace, making sure to add an over exaggerated sway of her hips with every step forward enhancing the conflicted emotions being stirred up inside of Riven.

"I'm here for something else babe, and I'm pretty sure you already know what it is don't you?",Evelynn stopped in her tracks whilst she stood infront of the flustered schoolgirl, draping her arms over Riven's shoulders and grinning impishly at her.

Riven opened her mouth for a milisecond but then closed it immediately as her mind failed to form any coherent thoughts as lewd and inappropriate ones already formulated first.

Eve hooked her right leg on Riven's waist which made the girl yelp and squeak at the sudden contact, it threw them both off balance, prompting Riven to wrap her arms around Eve to assume a proper stance.

" H-Hey what the hell d-do you think you're doing?", The blushing girl uttered weakly as all her strength and will to break free of Evelynn's grasp withered away.

"What am **I** doing?", The magenta-haired seductress brought her face closer to Riven's, erasing the space between them instantly, "I'm giving you what you want.", And with those words spoken Evelynn pressed her pink-tinted lips against Riven's own.

Slowly but surely, Riven's eyes closed shut as she let herself delve deeper into the amazing feeling of being kissed by such a woman, it made her moan and make sounds she didn't even know she could make.

Eve's lips were like kissing a pillow, the only difference is the pillow is kissing back and it has a tounge that is trying to get into her mouth, it poked and prodded at her, begging to be let in so Riven complied, parting her lips and welcoming the slick, wet and warm tounge to explore the inside of her mouth.

While their mouths were busy, Evelynn's hand subconsciously wandered around and found it's way under her top, at first it simply caressed the smooth soft skin underneath aswell as touch and feel the hint of strong muscles on her abdominal area, but as time went on, it got more curious and explored further North finding itself groping the large breasts that were concealed by a bra that was definitely a cup too small for Riven's tits.

Riven would whimper and moan with pleasure when Eve kneaded her chest like it was playing with clay, not to mention the other free hand struck her rear drawing a weak scream from the girl.

Evelynn drew back from the kiss with a sultry smirk as Riven gritted her teeth and faced a different direction other than the alluring woman she's holding in her arms, without making a sound or uttering a word, Eve guided them slowly backwards onto the bed, suddenly pulling Riven with her to lay on top of the sheets, the other woman barely had any time to process what she did as her immediate priority was to not crash face first on top of Evelynn and possibly hurt her.

The white-haired girl was holding herself above her sexual partner apparently with the woman below her having her legs dangling the edge of the bed, she felt hands travelling along the sides of her almost equally curvy body, Evelynn's eyes took in every bit of detail that the girl on top of her held and made sure to flick her gaze to stare at Riven once every second to plant a weird sensation into Riven's mind.

"Do you think of me often when you masturbate? Maybe you always imagine me in between your legs, licking you up like ice cream.", Eve teased, her hands had pried themselves off of the body she all so badly wanted to carres and grope but that had to be put aside, for now they worked on slowly sliding her own underwear off very slowly and sensually, building up the tension between them even more.

Riven had to bite down hard on her lower lip to prevent herself from saying anything stupid or making anymore unwanted sounds of arousal as she caught sight of Evelynn's bare pussy first handedly, she only realized now how wet Eve had gotten from their short saliva swapping after seeing her panties that looked like they were dipped in water with how much liquid were on them.

"This is your first time I'm guessing, exciting isn't it?"

Riven hesitated for a moment before mustering up enough willpower to speak, "This is wrong, you just trespassed and now you're trying to have sex with me!", Riven stood up off the bed, face hidden behind her white locks, hands balled up into fists and with lips trembling, she turned around and crossed her arms to deny any sort of sign that she was embarrased.

"Oh come on, stop lying to yourself, I've already seen you polishing your pearl while saying my name out loud countless times babe.", Evelynn confidently said with a playful chuckle.

It's true though, Riven would often think of Evelynn whenever she did the deed.

But the idea that Evelynn can see her while doing it sparked confusion in her head, she couldn't have possibly rigged the apartment with hidden cameras now, that would be impossible right? RIGHT?!?!

Riven turned around in an instant, eyes wide and lips slightly parted and hung ajar, her whole body felt like she wad gonna pass out with the heat she's feeling, "Y-You could see me?! What the fuck did you just say?!", She screeched.

"I'm not gonna deny nor confirm anything, it's up to you to believe what you think is true."  
  



End file.
